dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Question
, "Double Date"}} The Question was a superhero and a member of the Justice League after the Thanagarian invasion. He was known for his "crackpot"Idem, "Question Authority" conspiracy theories and brilliant deductive skills. He used a special flesh-colored mask that covered his face, along with a special yellow gasIdem, "Fearful Symmetry"Idem, "Flashpoint" that could change the colors of his hair and clothing. The Question was possibly the most unconventional superhero ever to join the organization. He was a paranoid investigator who, by his own admission, shamelessly went through everyone's trash, drove a car with no license plates,Idem, "Destroyer" and believed there was an ominous conspiracy inherent to everything. History Assignments The Question assisted Supergirl and Green Arrow in uncovering the truth behind Supergirl's eerie dreams, leading him to Galatea, her evil clone. Although his teammates regard him as a nut for his over the top theories, such as the connections between boy bands and global warming, and the Girl Scouts and the crop circle phenomenon, the fact is that the Question delivers results. Therefore, Batman appointed him to find a link between Cadmus and Lex Luthor. Flourishing Romance While the Question was investigating, the Huntress approached him offering information on Cadmus, if he would help her track down Steven Mandragora, the man who killed her parents. Even though the Question knew she had nothing on the mysterious organization, he played along, simply because he was fond of the Huntress. The Question is incredibly perceptive, and he most likely investigated the background of every Leaguer, seeing as he knew everything about the Huntress before they met. After the Question dissuaded her from murdering Mandragora in front of his son, the Huntress took a liking to him, and they started dating. Cadmus With the help of the Huntress, the Question stole high-security files from a Cadmus terminal, in hopes of finding their link to Luthor. After cracking the files, he gained access to several classified information, namely Amanda Waller's simulations and everything about the Justice Lords. When the Question saw the security tape of Superman killing President Lex Luthor in the parallel universe, , "A Better World" he became convinced that those events were predestined to happen in his own reality, considering the events that led up to that fateful moment, were also already unfolding. The Question saw how Waller's simulations predicted that a war between the Justice League and the government would result in Armageddon. He confronted Superman, who, in spite of assuring they would never fight the government, didn't reassure a much disturbed Question. The Question broke into LexCorp, where he was determined to kill Luthor in order to prevent Superman from doing so. Seeing as he was a "well-known crackpot", the Question believed that his actions wouldn't affect the League's reputation, and was willing to commit that sacrifice to guarantee Superman's untainted legacy. However, he was thwarted by Luthor, who mysteriously exhibited superhuman strength and easily beat him to the ground. The Question was then taken under Cadmus custody, where Dr. Moon tortured him for the location of the stolen files. Question would simply answer with conspiracy theories, like toothpaste being used to track people by satellite. The Question was finally rescued by Superman and the Huntress, who carried him out of the facility after a fight with Captain Atom. The Question was teleported to the Watchtower, where he recuperated with the Huntress at his bedside. It was during his recovery that the Question showed the Huntress his true face. As he lay in bed, he asked Helena to get a small spray can out of his coat pocket and as such applied it to his mask which came off and the lovers shared a tender moment. Shortly after, when the Ultimen invaded the Watchtower, the Question mustered enough strength to knock out one Juice clone with a bedpan, promptly saving his love, the Huntress. , "Panic in the Sky After full recovery, the Question kept going out with the Huntress and resumed his pursuit to uncover conspiracies.Idem, "Grudge Match" He later answered the world-wide call to the entire Justice League when Darkseid invaded Earth, and managed to take out a few Parademons with his car. Abilities and equipment Despite possessing no special powers or gadgets, the Question was a skilled martial artist, endowed with brilliant deductive skills and a genius intellect. He was also very skilled in the intimidation and interrogation of criminals, on par with Batman. His intimidation skills were derived from, at least in part, his featureless mask, which could be quite scary to an average person. He always saw the clue everyone overlooked, and solved the conundrums he set himself out to investigate. The Question was always very suspicious of everything, and his inquisitive mind earned him a reputation of being paranoid and eccentric. The Question used very little equipment. He carried a special aerosol spray that allowed him a quick costume change. When applied it changed his hair color from red to black, and it was also the only thing that could make his faceless mask come off. Aside from his distinctive "faceless" mask, his spray and classic GTO the Question used no notable equipment. He made frequent use of whatever item was around as a weapon or tool. Appearances and references * "Initiation" * "Fearful Symmetry" * "The Doomsday Sanction" * "Double Date" * "Hunter's Moon" * "Question Authority" * "Flashpoint" * "Panic in the Sky" * "Divided We Fall" * "Grudge Match" * "Destroyer" Footnotes External links * * Category:A to Z Category:Individuals proficient in martial arts Category:Justice League members Category:Individuals with above average intelligence